


Stayin' Alive, Ah, Ha...Oh

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Estelle is Trying Her Best but Those Olympians Make it Like...Really Hard [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Death, Gen, Humor, I am still in love with Estelle, She is the best sister ever, Some Cursing, a bit of angst in there bc, a few minor references to the Magnus Chase series, listen, one VERY small passing refernce to the Kane Chronicles, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: "Perseus," Poseidon said and paused "How do you feel?""Dead." Percy nodded. That seemed accurate. Poseidon rose his eyebrows. "Because I am dead." He added...In case that hadn't been clear. He looked down at his body - which felt very strange because he shouldn'thavea body. "You have put me in a flesh prison." He observed. Poseidon opened his mouth as if to respond and then instead looked over at Hades."Look, brother," He said with a raise of his hands "I did my best."There was a beat of silence in which Poseidon stood back up and ran a hand over his face."Well," He grimaced as he looked down at his son "I suppose it is time to answer his sister's prayers."OrPercy was murdered in the lamest of ways but luckily has the coolest sister ever to help him with the whole 'living' thing again (aka I still love Estelle Blofis).





	Stayin' Alive, Ah, Ha...Oh

**Author's Note:**

> You may see this is part of a series...don't feel any pressure to ready the other one. They are all technically related but also very separate. I just figured I was going to write about my girl Estelle a lot so I made her a series thing.

It was the freaking idiot in the Fortnite shirt that did it.

To preface: Percy was _well_ aware that the Fates has a sense of humor. He was convinced that when designing his life they had put a few thousand shots of tequila in their nectar and just snorted whatever drugs ancient Greek deities did. There was no other explanation for why he couldn't catch a break. For example, now. He had gone with Annabeth to the store to purchase some bread when the deli aisle exploded.

Also, Nico and Will were there. Something about Will wanting whole-grain noodles and Nico wanting microwaved popcorn.

The explosion had ended up being drakons and honestly this should not still be _happening_ when he was over thirty. That was pretty much elder level for demigods. Like, he was eligible for a senior discount at his local Camp Jupiter Colosseum. He would tell newcomers how things were when _he_ was _their_ age. Yeah. Old. His little sister had to show him how to work some weird new thing on his computer the other day. _That _old.

Not that drakons took that into consideration, apparently.

"Throw gluten at them!" Will shouted somewhere in the distance "Maybe they have Celiac disease!"

"All these years and you still aren't funny." Nico yelled back from across the store as Percy ducked to avoid a column fire barbecuing him. He glanced over to see Annabeth bagging a few of their groceries before yanking out her knife and turning to glare at the evil lizards in question. Percy resisted the urge to smile at her before seeing a few mortals cowering in the corner and figured he could stare at his wife later (did he mention he got married? Because yeah. Did that. In your _face_ Fates). 

"Oh my God," One guy whispered as Percy uncapped Riptide "Terrorists."

"That's a fucking iguana, Jim."

Percy wasn't for sure exactly what the mist was showing them, but didn't ask as he started the usual kill or be killed nonsense. He had taken down the first one just in time to see Nico being bucked off of the back of drakon #2 into a stand apples. Annabeth took over trying to kill it while Will stopped to laugh at him.

The good news: Annabeth managed to stab it pretty quickly so Percy didn't have to watch her also get thrown into a fruit stand.

The bad news: When she looked over at him, her eyes widened with horror.

"_Percy-_" She screamed and he immediately raised Riptide to take down whatever monster had also turned up to join the party only for his sword to go straight through his attacker. He paused for a moment in confusion before _mortal_ registered in his mind. Then came the pain.

See, while demigod weapons can't harm mortals, mortal weapons can definitely harm demigods. Fun stuff.

Honestly, it was super annoying. He was being murdered by some jackass who had probably stolen his dad's Bowie knife. What was even _worse_ was Percy knew his death was definitely going to be thrust under one of those 'video games causes violence' articles and that just seemed wrong. Him and Estelle did _not_ spend hours playing Skyrim together for this to be the outcome.

The rest happened in a blur.

There were screams. He could register the pain - but it was becoming more of a buzzing sensation now. He was a bit surprised that the mortal weapon could cause so much damage so quickly. There was a sharper pain when he felt his knees hit the ground and suddenly there were hands on him. Whispers surrounded him. More yelling. He could hear his name, but it sounded so muddled and distant that he couldn't be sure who was saying it.

"You still have your weapon," A girl's voice said - clearer than the rest - "Good."

The blurred world suddenly burst into mist as he felt himself flying through the air as something dark whispered beneath him.

"No, no!" A man said as he felt himself being lowered "Not _him_."

"I've deemed him worthy-"

"Child, he is not of our world." The man's voice said again and Percy blearily made out what looked to be a hotel lobby with bearded men sitting at the counter, arguing with a girl in armor. He groaned, the world still spinning as they whispered before he felt another stab of pain. "Ah - Thanatos." One of the men sighed "Is he one of yours?"

Percy groaned and turned over. A man with wings - yes, actual wings - was hovering over him. His dark eyes studied Percy for a moment and he felt a flicker of recognition. He got the feeling he was a god - thus, he should remember. The thing was that Percy met a lot of those so he wished they would stop taking it personal when he couldn't immediately name them.

"Are you going to actually die this time?" He asked "I keep coming out here to get you and you keep living."

"Sorry...For...The inconvenience..." He wheezed and the man knelt down and touched his forehead. Immediately the pain went away along with...Well. Everything. It was like someone had shut off his ability to feel. He could still hear and see...but that was pretty much it. Everything else was numb.

"Do not fret, Valkyrie." The winged dude said "Often, your kind deem our heroes worthy of Valhalla. "Unfortunately, this one cannot fight for you." He said and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Before he could register what he just said the world went into mist again. 

_"Have you heard?" _A voice hummed and he could see figures floating around him, never quite forming a full picture before bursting.

_"...so sad. I can't believe it."_

_"A mortal. Who would have thought?"_

_"Poor Annabeth."_

_"Has anyone told his family?"_

_"Did you hear it was a mortal?"_

_"He made it so far-"_

_"...just so cruel."_

"I am so sorry."

Annabeth's voice cut through the rest. The mist paused and suddenly he found himself in his mother's apartment. Nico and Will were standing behind her, heads bowed as they all stood in front of Sally and Paul.

"Sweetheart," His mother whispered "There was nothing you could have done." She began, but Annabeth flinched at the words. Percy felt his heart sink. He reached out for her, but there was nothing there. "There was nothing you could have done." His mom repeated and got up to hug her. Percy's eyes caught a movement behind them and he felt a moment of guilt when he realized it was Estelle. His sister didn't say a word to anyone as she walked out of the room - hands trembling as she went towards her room. Absently, Percy followed her.

Estelle paused when the door closed behind her - staying completely still as she looked around her room. He wanted to say something. To get her attention somehow, but he couldn't find his voice. After a few minutes Estelle slowly knelt in front of her bed.

"I..." She began and swallowed. Percy tilted his head and took a step closer. After a few shaky breaths she lowered her head "Lord Hades. You don't know me - my name is Estelle Blofis. I know it must be annoying...I'm sure many people only pray to you when they need things and I'll admit I'm no different...but _please_ hear me when I say I need your help..."

Her voice faded the longer the prayer went on and Percy registered briefly that he should be alarmed by the fact she was talking to a god. A god that didn't like Percy either. He opened his mouth to warn her, but image dissolved and he was left alone in the darkness.

"You seem tired."

Percy couldn't see anything, but he felt the voice surround him...Not coming from any certain direction. It sounded young and...A bit like Annabeth.

"Thanatos..." The voice called and this time it sounded like his mother "Hades will be displeased you didn't bring his soul directly to him." The girl called and Percy tried to move but a wave of exhaustion threw him off. He wasn't sure if he was lying down or not...It felt sort of like he was just floating in water with no sense of direction. No up...No down...No... "It's alright, darling. Just rest." The voice told him and Percy hummed. Rest... That sounded nice. "There's no reason to fight... You've done well. You must be so tired. All those fights and battles and wars..." She said and Percy would have nodded if he could. So much...It had all been so much...

"You'll be at peace soon," The girl reassured him "You're safe. I'm sure you'll be judged fairly and will awake in the Elysium. Then you can wait for your loved ones to join you." She said and Percy felt anything else drain out of it him those moments. The voice was right. The Elysium was his next destination. He could wait for Annabeth there... Even as his thoughts faded, he could see it all so clearly. Annabeth growing old with some other guy who was (obviously) less awesome than himself but good to her. The dude would totally be fine with Annabeth getting back together with Percy after she died with no hard feelings, of course. His mother would live peacefully with Paul and neither would have to worry so much ever again. Estelle would grow up and be happy with lots of friends and family...

They would be okay. The voice hummed in agreement. They would be okay.

He let go.

* * *

"She is the _bane_ of my existence. Thanatos said he _tried_ to stop her...Spoiled brat." A voice hissed, "Do you see the issue now, brother?"

"I don't quite understand...She...Lulled his soul to sleep?" Someone asked "Who is she anyways?"

"Angelos. Zeus' daughter. She's been in _my_ domain for years now...I'll admit she can be helpful - she often calms restless spirits and helps them sleep, but for our purposes she had made this harder."

"You can't just wake him up?"

"Your ignorance is astounding. No. Death is supposed to be _permanent_...At least to an extent. If he were to wake up in the Elysium his soul would awaken, but it would not be able to leave. If he was in the Fields of Asphodel he would be as he is now forever and so forth. I'm _trying_ to awaken him now but... Can you see why I have not yet returned him?" The voice asked and silence followed. Percy blinked. He was sitting in a chair - eyes open as he stared blankly at a wall. He wasn't sure how long he had been like that. He didn't care. 

"Perseus?" 

His mind felt a bit like mud at the moment, but he could register that was his name. He let his eyes flicker up to where a man was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. His face was hard - wrinkles forming between his brows as green eyes studied him intensely. "Can you hear me?" He asked and Percy found himself absently nodding. From beside him, a man with long black hair sighed, running a hand over his face. 

"At this rate Estelle Blofis will be bursting into my domain herself to retrieve him," He muttered "I can't believe she came to address me _on Olympus_. The audacity-"

"Do not pretend you weren't flattered," The first man said, though his eyes never left Percy "I could tell you were pleased that she hadn't even looked Zeus' way." 

There was a pause. 

"Perhaps I was," the other man admitted "At any rate, I've only agreed to this because of my son and the fact..." He trailed off "I may not like him...but I can acknowledge he has served us well." Came a dry admittance. "But I can not do more than this, Poseidon. For his soul to be free of death completely...It could perhaps awaken in time..." 

Percy wasn't sure what they were saying. He found he didn't really care. If anything, he wished the silence would come back. He preferred the numb nothingness than whatever this was. The first man frowned, kneeling down in front of him so their eyes could meet. 

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, tilting his head. Percy blinked. 

"Poseidon," He answered without really meaning to "The god of the seas. That is Hades. God of the dead." 

There was a pause and Poseidon pressed his lips together in a hard line before looking over his shoulder to where the other god grimaced. 

"It's all I can offer."

"Your daughter wasn't like this when she came back from the dead." Poseidon accused and Hades eyes narrowed. 

"_Her_ soul was still awake," He snapped "I keep telling you this, Poseidon. Angelos lulled him to sleep. Even I can't fully awaken him by force. He must feel _alive_ again if you wish for his spirit to return. I have no powers to give life. Only take." He said and Poseidon gave a small sigh as he stood up. Percy stared. He wanted to sleep again. To rest...

"Perseus," Poseidon said and paused "How do you feel?"

"Dead." Percy nodded. That seemed accurate. Poseidon rose his eyebrows. "Because I am dead." He added...In case that hadn't been clear. He looked down at his body - which felt very strange because he shouldn't _have_ a body. "You have put me in a flesh prison." He observed. Poseidon opened his mouth as if to respond and then instead looked over at Hades. 

"Look, brother." He said with a raise of his hands "I did my best." 

There was a beat of silence in which Poseidon stood back up and ran a hand over his face. 

"Well," He grimaced as he looked down at his son "I suppose it is time to answer his sister's prayers."

* * *

"...BAM! Draw four, _sucker_."  


Percy picked up four cards. Estelle looked at him, brows raising expectantly. From beside her, Annabeth was biting her lip as she glanced over at where Piper was watching them with careful eyes. 

"Percy," she smiled and Percy turned to her. She was using charmspeak. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. "She can't make you do that!" 

"Yes she can," He said and held up his cards "The rules say so." 

Estelle's face crumbled for a moment and Piper bit her lip before giving Annabeth an uncertain shrug. From the front of the house, he heard the door open. There was talking - it might have to him he wasn't sure - but he paid it no mind. Everyone here sounded as if they were underwater anyways. The words were hard to hear and distorted. He didn't have the energy to make it out most of the time. 

"Percy."

Well..All except _that_ voice. He straightened, dropping his cards so they spilled on the floor and turned to where Nico di Angelo was grimacing at him. Will was by his side, throwing a messenger bag on the couch and pulling out a few things. Percy didn't care. He was too focused on Nico. He wasn't sure why but he was important. He had to listen to him. His voice was the only one that was clear. If Nico wanted something he would get it. He had to. It was the only thing that mattered. 

"He's excited to see you at least..." Estelle muttered, throwing her cards to the side. Nico shook his head. 

"It's a Hades thing. The...Uh, part of him that's still dead...It responds to my power." He said as gently as possible. Estelle's face hardened. Without another word she stood up and stalked out of the house, door slamming loudly behind her. Annabeth watched her go - brows coming together in concern. She looked at Percy for a moment before sighing and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm going after Estelle...I don't want her talking to the gods again." She murmured. Percy didn't respond. He was beginning to lose focus again. He stared at the wall, letting his body lose feeling. Nothing. Nothing was good. Nothing was -

"Ow." He said, a little surprised when Will pinched him. The son of Apollo gave a wry smile and pinched his other arm. "Ow." Percy repeated. 

"At least he's responding..." Piper mused and Nico rolled his eyes, fixing Percy with a hard look. 

"Maybe I can try punching him in the face." 

"You can," Percy agreed. "You can punch me in the face." 

"By the Gods - why did they even _bother?"_ Nico hissed and Will frowned, turning around to touch his arm "This is so much worse than mourning him. It's like he's died twice." He spat "I don't know what my father was thinking and Estelle..." He trailed off, taking a long breath before fixing another dark look at Percy. "You may have failed at taking care of my sister once before - but I _won't_ with yours." 

"_Nico_." Piper interrupted, horrified. Will winced.

"No...It's probably a good idea to say stuff like that," He defended his boyfriend immediately "Emotional stuff might help. Anything to make him angry or excited or happy...That sort of thing. As long as it's intense." 

Percy wasn't sure what he was saying...Nor did he care. He was more focused on the swirling sensation in his stomach. For a moment a girl flickered in his mind - Bianca di Angelo, his mind supplied. Then it switched to Estelle and the swirling in his stomach rose before fading away completely. Estelle. Important. He tried to make note of that but he was too tired.

From outside, thunder roared and shook the house.

* * *

"Listen, my dude. I get it. You're dead inside. Literally. I swear I'm going to stop saying that so much now because I'm thinking it's insensitive." Estelle said as she walked around, plugging something into the TV before turning back to Percy, hands on her hips "But also you and I are going to have to work through this because we are the _best_ sibling duo and do we really want Hazel and Nico to take that title? No. They're lame. We're cool. So even if you are dead inside we have to keep this vibe going." She said. Percy wasn't really listening, but he got the feeling she was more talking to herself anyways. The TV lit up.  


"This is MarioKart." He announced. Estelle nodded. 

"You freaking bet your ass it is," She nodded and handed him a controller "What character do you want to be?" She asked and Percy stared at the hunk of plastic in his hand for a few minutes before looking at the screen.

"Yoshi."

Estelle paused. 

"...because you are dead inside I will allow you to be Yoshi. Just know I am the superior Yoshi." She decided and started the game. Percy lost. Many times. He couldn't remember if he usually won or lost these sort of games but Estelle seemed a little put out nevertheless. Only for a moment though before lugging him to the next activity. She had started writing them out on a white board. Like an itinerary.

_ 8 am - Wake up, Breakfast (Morning discussion topic: what is the best type of cheese?) _

_ 9 am - Battleship (Winner gets blue cake. Loser gets **nothing**) _

_ 10 am - Hang out with Annabeth (I am invited) _

_ 11 am - Hang out with Annabeth (I am no longer invited and am not sure why because I know he isn't doing anything saucy with you, Annabeth. Stop hogging my brother) _

_ 12 pm - Lunch (Discussion topic: If we had to rename tacos...What would we rename it as? ft. Leo is coming over to help aid this conversation) _

_ 1 pm - B E A C H _

_ 2 pm - Hanging out with Annabeth again. Ugh. Marriage.  _

_ 3 pm - Video games _

_ 4 pm - More video games _

_ 5 pm - Dinner (Discussion topic: Who would pull of a dress better: Travis or Connor?) _

_ 6 pm - Reyna and Annabeth talk shit while you and I play a board game _

_ 7 pm - Frank is coming over and says he's going to turn into a lion and let us chill on top of him.  _

_ 8 pm - Hazel is bringing over Arion and we're going to be freaking zazzed and go to someplace cool _

_ 9 pm - Bed (Final discussion: Are you still feeling dead inside?) _

Percy read it again and placed it on the coffee table next to him before getting up to follow her to dinner. Annabeth was there with some blonde guy who was helping her put food on the table.  


"Percy!" The blonde guy grinned, though it looked kind of forced "My fellow deceased. How's life treating you?"

"I am technically alive." He responded and sat down. "You're Magnus." He added. The blonde guy nodded. 

"So they say," He agreed and flicked off Estelle. Estelle returned the favor as she sat. "I didn't know _you_ lived here." He told her, though there was no real heat to it. 

"For the summer, I do." Estelle sniffed "As it turns out...I like California. Percy. You remember this jerk, right? Annabeth's cousin. Objectively the _worst_." She added and lowered her voice to a whisper "He doesn't even like blue."

"It's stupid!" Magnus added brightly. 

"His name is Magnus." Percy repeated and picked up the piece of paper "Travis and Connor?" He added, not wanting Estelle to forget her schedule. It was clearly important to her. Estelle looked at him for a moment before giving a firm nod and sitting up straight. 

"He's right...It's time we came to a decision...Which would look better in a dress?"

"Alex." Magnus said immediately. Estelle rolled her eyes. 

"Not one of the options." 

"Alex." He repeated. Percy felt another swirl in his stomach. That...Felt familiar. 

"Annabeth." He announced and his wife froze in biting into her food to look at him. Estelle paused - but only for a second. 

"She isn't one of the options, you dork." 

"...Annabeth." He shrugged and Magnus scowled. 

"Alex."

"Annabeth."

"No," Estelle complained, but she seemed elated "This wasn't supposed to - okay." She said, without much of a fight. Percy wasn't sure why they were so pleased by his answers...but at any rate, the atmosphere lightened and he felt the swirling in his stomach continue.

* * *

Percy liked the beach...Which is probably why Estelle took him there so often. That and it was in his backyard. He couldn't remember being rich, but clearly they were because him and Annabeth had a house with a private beach so there was that. He tried to think back - his memories were still there but they all seemed a bit...Off. Like something was missing. He had a vague recollection of Camp Jupiter giving them this house but he realized with a wave of frustration he could only register the facts of it. He couldn't remember if he had been happy or excited or humbled or...Anything by the event.  


"I can't believe this," Estelle announced with a wail "How is your sandcastle so beautiful? So _magnificent?_ Mine pales in comparison!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. Percy paused. His sandcastle was a pile. His sister's sandcastle was three feet tall and decorated with seashells. Still, he was getting the hang of this. She was joking. 

"Yeah," He agreed "Yours sucks." 

Estelle's smile widened and the swirling came back. 

"You have declared war on me." She announced and threw sand at him before running towards the ocean. Percy got up to follow her. The water seemed to sense his his approach, the waves dying down momentarily as he put his foot in. The swirling grew for a moment before fading again. "Percy?" Estelle called and he turned to look at her. "Are you good?" 

He knelt down - a memory nudging at the back of his mind. He was sitting at a beach back in Montauk with a little girl that must have been a much younger Estelle. She might have only been about five.

_"Daddy said bad things happened to you because of your family.” She said quietly and picked up a seashell to roll between her hands. Percy’s gaze snapped to her before he sighed, running a hand through his hair._

_“You don’t need to worry about it, Guppy.”_

_“I want to,” She argued back “I don’t want bad things to happen to you.” She told him and clenched her fists “Are more bad things going to happen to you?”_

_“I -” Percy started and swallowed “I don’t know.” He said, voice almost falling to a whisper. Something hard and dark flashed in his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. “Estelle, this is kind of adult stuff. You don’t need to worry. We’ll all protect you and-”_

_“I want to protect you.” Estelle interrupted and repeated it again quietly “I want to protect you.”_

He looked up to see the same eyes watching him and this time the swirling hit with a vengeance he didn't quite know what to do with. The emotion rose - one he didn't quite recognize but he got the feeling it had been familiar to him at one point - and settled in his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice faltering a bit. Estelle's eyes widened as she moved a bit closer, kneeling next to him in the water. "I wanted to stay safe for you."

Another memory hit. Harder than the first one.

_"Hey Annabeth...This is Estelle." Percy told the bundle of blankets in his arm "Estelle this is my girlfriend, Annabeth." He introduced as the baby cooed before trying to yank his hair. Annabeth smiled at him. "Want to hold her?" He asked and Annabeth blanched. _

_"Uh... I don't know if-" She started, but was interrupted by Percy dumping the baby into her arms "Hi Estelle." She greeted, voice going a bit higher. Percy would have laughed if he wasn't worried Annabeth might launch Estelle back at him. He had seen Annabeth face down giants and titans with a stone-cold expression... but now she was immediately undone by a baby. _

_"You're a natural." He told her and Annabeth gave him a weak grin, looking down at Estelle. _

_"Athena has never been great with babies...Neither has my father..." She said and met Percy's eyes. "Maybe one day I can be different." _

_The words were said so softly he had to lean in a bit to hear them. Estelle babbled a bit, reaching for Annabeth's curls in fascination. For a moment Percy felt as though he had been given the power of prophecy (considering his life experiences...it wasn't unreasonable to think so). He saw an older Annabeth holding a blonde girl with green eyes...Or maybe a boy with Annabeth's eyes and his hair...He honestly didn't care. The idea had once seemed so far fetched. So wild. Now though... _

_"Yeah," He agreed and walked over to peer down at Estelle "We're going to make it." He promised - either to Annabeth or Estelle. Maybe both. "I love you."_

_"I know." Annabeth grinned and Percy rose an eyebrow. _

_"Actually, I was talking to Estelle."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Why? I can't love my sister? What's wrong with you?"_

_"Oh my gods-"_

"Hey, hey..." Estelle's voice was saying, pulling him away. "Okay. Let's go inside." She said, trying to pull him up and failing. "I got this. I got - ANNABETH!" She yelled over her shoulder and Percy stood, though his body felt a little weak from it. For the first time he registered the water lapping at them was cold. That the sand beneath his feet was soft with shells poking at his skin. The sun was hot - even burning a little. Without thinking, he grabbed Estelle and hugged her. He wasn't sure why.

At any rate, it seemed effective because his sister stopped calling for Annabeth and froze in his arms. He went to let go but she tightened her grip on him before breaking down into sobs. He wasn't sure how long they stood there with her shaking. Annabeth had rushed out with her knife only to freeze when they saw them.

"I miss you." Estelle whispered and part of him decided that he misses her too.

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Reyna noted dryly. She looked strange in mortal clothing instead of her praetor outfit. Part of him wondered if she had to go shopping specifically for this trip. Annabeth grimaced by her side, looking around with a hint of uncertainty.

"I...Won't be able to go on any of these." She added, looking directly at Estelle, who gave a slight shrug of apology. Percy didn't know what that meant. He looked over to study Annabeth more carefully. He knew that part of her strange behavior was due to him...but part of him wondered if it was something more. She seemed more focused on things he couldn't ever remember her focusing on before. Food. Exercise - well, _normal_ exercise at least. She never sparred anymore. Hell, even her wardrobe had changed. She stopped wearing her normal t-shirts and normal 'I grab the first thing I see off the shelf' style in favor of more...Floaty clothing. It made her look more like a goddess, sure. Less like his wife. He got the feeling it would bother him more if he was 100% himself.

"Will says intense emotions will help Percy with his whole, uh, situation." Estelle said with a glance at her brother "Well, _this_ is pretty intense!" She said, gesturing wildly towards the amusement park behind them. Annabeth rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure an adrenaline rush counts." She noted. Estelle pouted.

"It's worth a shot..." She said and turned to Percy "Besides, you don't like roller coasters, right?" She asked, bouncing on her heels.

"No," He agreed and looked at the group of screaming riders drop from the sky "Too high. Zeus might kill me." He noted. Estelle paused.

"I didn't think of it like that," She admitted "Um...He won't really kill him, right?" She asked Reyna and Annabeth. Both girls seemed to consider before shaking their heads.

"I would imagine he wouldn't risk both Neptune _and_ Pluto's fury after they worked so hard to bring him back." Reyna said and patted Percy on the arm. "Have fun. Annabeth and I are going to get some food." She said and turned to drag a very concerned looking Annabeth towards the food court. Estelle turned to him with a grin.

"Ready?"

He was _not_.

Estelle hadn't started off nice and easy - oh no. She had brought them to the biggest, most _horrifying _ride Percy had ever seen. Even looking at it made him a little nervous - which was saying something because not a lot of things made him nervous these days. He was pretty sure the thing was called 'Race of Death' which seemed fairly accurate as he watched a car drop at a ninety degree angle.

Estelle was clearly unable to feel fear because she hopped on no problem (and she wasn't even dead inside like he was) with a smile on her face before grabbing Percy's hand.

"Hands inside." An attendant called. Estelle made a face and let go. Then grabbed him again as soon as they took it off.

So here's the thing...Roller coasters were usually scary because 'hey, you kind of feel like you could _die_' except if you're already kind of dead than that's no biggie. So as it turned out - Percy wasn't doing too bad. He didn't even scream at the drop (though Estelle did - very loudly).

"Nothing?" She asked as she gasped for air when the thing finally stopped and looked over at the empty line "Alright...Um, if nobody else is in line we would like to go again." She added over her shoulder to one of the attendants who shrugged and pulled down their harnesses once more. "I think I'm going to be sick." She whispered before they were whisked off once more.

Four more rides later and she really _was_ sick.

"This...Was _not_ part of...the plan..." She gasped as she puked in the bushes. Percy held her hair back because he was polite like that. "Right...Well. At least we got to hang out." She said and gave him a weak smile as she wiped her mouth. "Fun?" She asked. Honestly, Percy didn't even need the swirling in his stomach to provide him with an answer. The girl looked so hopeful he knew it would have broken his heart awhile back.

"Yeah," He agreed "I'm glad Zeus is letting me do it." He said and Estelle's eyes brightened. "You know, your dad took me to an amusement park once." He said, mind recollecting his time with Paul all those years ago "I had been missing for like...A year or something and after I came back he wanted to do something." He smiled and looked over at his sister. The resemblance between her and their mother had always been striking but... He could see some Paul in her too.

His mother had always been good at being loving and kind. Clearly, she had passed that onto Estelle but... The absolute acceptance of anything and everything this bizarre world had to offer? Probably his stepfather. Estelle never blinked an eye at anything. She was clear sighted so Percy expected to have to explain a lot to her but she always took it in stride. Monsters? Makes sense. Greek gods? Cool. Demigods who are going on quest before puberty? Concerned but not shocked. Egyptian gods? Fine. Norse gods? Yeah, saw it coming. Dead brother? No.

For all of her acceptance of the universe... She couldn't accept him being gone. She couldn't accept bad families or friends or excuses for not being there for people you loved. It was there she drew the line. Hell, he remembered when she was ten and met Mrs. O'Leary. Didn't even bat an eye. Percy being dead though? No way. Abandoning him now - when the important parts were gone? Never.

"Was he scared?" Estelle asked, a grin crawling onto her face.

"He cried." Percy nodded. Estelle's grin widened.

"Did you cry?" She asked. Percy scowled at her.

"_No_."

"Don't lie to me, you coward."

* * *

The day Percy came back to life completely was when Estelle came home and her grocery bags ripped.

He had been - as Will informed him - 'making progress' in terms of not being dead. Which was good news. Excellent news, in fact. He knew when to say certain things and how to make people smile. Color was starting to make sense to him again. If he concentrated he could even hear certain sounds again - crickets, birds, his sister laughing. That sort of thing.

The summer was coming to an end though and that meant Estelle would need to return back to New York to finish high school, much to her chagrin. She had spent the past few days trying to ignore her departure and spend time with Percy instead...Only to hastily pack minutes after she thought he had fallen to sleep. Annabeth would come in after _she_ fell asleep to organize the disaster.

"Okay," Estelle was saying as she slammed down a bag "I got toothpaste and shampoo...Uh, what else do I need...I think I'm almost all packed." She mused, ignoring the other bag in her hand that seemed to be jammed packed to the point it was overflowing. Percy peered at it curiously, but she moved it behind her. "Annabeth!" She called "I got your - damnit." She cursed as the bag burst, all of its contents falling to the ground.

"I got it," He said leaning down only to freeze. Estelle made a choking noise. "What...You..." He said and blinked up at her. Panic hit him full force. For a moment there was pretty much every emotion slapping him in the face before it started to fade again "You're _pregnant?"_ he demanded, holding up a pacifier in horror. His sister was a _baby_...A teenage baby, but still a _baby_. "Who have you even been seeing? When?" He asked and more panic rose. "Does mom know?" He asked. Estelle looked at him.

"Um. No." She said and knelt down to start picking up the rest of the baby stuff. "Percy..." She started but paused. Perhaps she saw some of the life coming back to him due to the raw intensity of his shock (and admittedly, anxiety). "I'm not...Pregnant." She said and looked over her shoulder at where Annabeth was walking downstairs. "I'm sorry." She told her and gestured to the mess.

Percy stared.

Annabeth stared back.

Estelle kept picking stuff up off the floor.

"You..." He started and stood up. She didn't move away, only watching him warily as he fully appreciated how much those new clothes had hidden her figure. Still... He should have noticed. He should have... He swallowed. "You didn't tell me." He said instead. There was swirling now. Hurt. He identified that one. Annabeth closed her eyes.

"I know..." She said and grabbed his hand "I was _going_ to. I wanted to wait until you were...Feeling better." She added and lowered her eyes "But you weren't getting better at first and I wasn't sure if...I just didn't want to tell you and have you not _care_ because when you were fully alive you would have been _so happy_ and..." She cut herself off, biting at her lip. "Oh my gods, I get so emotional now. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I am-"

Percy could only smile at her. All at once...He could _breathe_.

It felt a little like someone had flicked a light switch on after it had been jammed for months. Everything made sense. And...Holy mother of Zeus he was going to be a _dad_. A dad. Like an actual father and sure he had secretly always thought about that but...

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked and Annabeth blinked.

"I...Asked them not to tell me. I was thinking when you were feeling better we could...Percy?" She said, sounding shocked. He wasn't sure what she saw in his face, but she smiled at it. "I'm an idiot." She whispered. It wasn't true at all, but Percy had other things on his mind than to correct her.

"If it's a girl can we name her Sally?" He asked and kissed her. Just because he could. "Oh my gods our kid is going to be so awesome. I hope it looks like you. I - _Estelle_." He called over his shoulder "I'm having a baby." He informed her and paused "Well, I'm technically not because...I don't work that way but I helped." He nodded and his sister rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not...I knew." She said, though there was a smile hinting at her face. Percy tried to do the math in his head. He had been gone for two months after he died...Then he had been home for two months...Which honestly meant she was _at least_ four months and... He lifted up Annabeth's shirt slightly to peer at her stomach. Sure enough, yeah. There was a bump. It wasn't big enough for him to be _super_ embarrassed for not noticing but yes. That was a bump. That his child was in.

This. Was. Awesome.

"Where is this baby going to live?" He demanded and Annabeth frowned at him "I know with us but...They need a _room_." He explained and spun to look at Estelle. "You need to move out. You're sleeping in my child's room."

"_Dude_," Estelle complained. She looked a little like she was trying not to cry. "I can't believe I am being so disrespected right now." She said but went over to hug Percy anyways. "Have you considered the name...Estelle?" He asked and Percy laughed.

"No."

"Honestly, Percy. What the Hell? You got to convince Annabeth to name it after someone on _your_ side of the family otherwise its name is going to be Frederick."

"Hey!" Annabeth said and paused. "Yeah, okay. Maybe not after my dad..." She grumbled. Percy grabbed a handful of drachmas. He had people to inform.

"Chiron," He said as soon as Camp Half-Blood was in view "I need to make an announcement."

"_Percy_." Annabeth tried, but she was laughing (and crying) "Hi Chiron."

"Percy...?" Leo's voice called "You seem very...Chipper. And alive."

"We fixed him." Estelle called "Honestly, I _told_ you this would work." She said and Annabeth's smile faltered. In an instant, Percy's happiness wavered as the full implication hit him. Annabeth wasn't just worried about Percy not being excited...She knew if anything would work this would be it. And if it didn't... Well, there was no backup plan. He could only imagine how terrifying that must be. To have to consider what would happen if your kid had to grow up with only the shell of their father. To not be able to share excitement over first steps or first words or first...He paused.

"I'm sor-" He started but Annabeth shook her head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Gross." Estelle supplied.

"Did you really call the _whole_ camp to be nasty?" Piper demanded from the Iris message and Percy's original intention was restored. He looked at Annabeth and she nodded.

"We - and by we, I mean Annabeth - are having a _baby_." He said and while the much younger kids he didn't recognize politely clapped, the others he _did_ know...Well. Yeah.

"You are _what?"_ Leo shouted and groaned "My dude, you just stole the thunder from my wedding. Calypso you will not _believe_ this _audacity_-" He shouted out as he walked out of the shot "Percy calls - somehow magically cured - to announce he's having a baby. What kind of-"

"Congratulations!" Piper interrupted "Am I right to assume I will be called Aunt Piper?"

"Hey," Estelle said, pointing at the demigod "I am the only legitimate aunt here. Check yourself."

"Actually," Malcolm called as he pushed Piper to the side "Since you're Percy's half-sister than means you are just as legit as anyone from my cabin...Considering we're all Annabeth's half-siblings." He said and Estelle narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Truth hurts, kid."

"Okay, but if anyone deserves the honorary title it's _me_," Will announced, appearing from nowhere "I have been the best OB-GYN _ever_. Right, Annabeth?" He asked and Percy looked over at his wife. She nodded. Awesome.

"Consider it done." He said "Also, Chiron gets a title because he's awesome."

"I'm honored, Percy - why are you booing?" He asked with a frown as he turned to some of the other demigods. They immediately paused and apologized - probably realizing only monsters booed Chiron.

"A baby Peter and Annabell," Mr. D sighed "I'm so thrilled. What an honor. I'm so freaking excited." He drawled out sarcastically and took a sip of Coke "I can't believe I have to deal with _more_ of you." He muttered under his breath. Percy beamed and gave quick goodbyes before swiping the message.

"I need to tell my mom. And Paul. And Hazel and Frank and Reyna-"

"Okay," Annabeth laughed and hugged him "Okay." She whispered. Percy hugged her back. They were like that for awhile until Estelle cleared her throat.

"But on the subject of names..."

"I did not literally die to be harassed."

"Perseus Jackson don't you _dare_ start making those kinds of jokes-"

"I am pretty much Jesus and would like some _respect_."

"I've forgotten what you were like," Estelle whispered "Okay, that's a lie but still. My beautiful brother, you _cannot_ compare yourself to Jesus." She explained and Percy turned to argue that yes he could and would. He was a child of a god who risen from the depths of death. If he couldn't call himself Jesus who _could_? (Aside from Hazel and Leo)...Maybe Magnus but he was still technically dead so that was a no.

Annabeth laughed, interlacing their hands.

What a day to be alive.


End file.
